


Knightfall

by CavernWraith



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Character Death, F/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Written in response to a guest request.Fighting for her life in the Jedi Temple, Wanda confronts a familiar face.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	Knightfall

Wanda cut down a clone trooper before pausing to catch her breath.

This attack on the Jedi Temple, her home, why was it happening? The clones had never shown any previous hostility toward the Jedi.

She suddenly sensed trouble in the chamber up ahead and rushed forward. As she neared, she could see her fellow Jedi Knight Bobby Drake dueling a hooded figure, no doubt the leader of the assault on the Temple. 

Bobby used the Force and pushed his opponent back, which caused the hood to drop. Wanda stared at this nightmare before her, unable to look away as Peter Parker swiftly recovered. He sliced his blade through Bobby’s torso as the Jedi fell to the floor.

Wanda gasped, alerting Peter who turned toward the chamber entrance and stared at her with a solemn expression. He switched off his lightsaber. 

“Wanda.”

She did not hear him, running toward Bobby’s corpse to cradle it. Her quiet sobs were the only sound present. After a few moments, Wanda looked up.

“Why are you doing this, Peter?”

“The Jedi are traitors to the Republic. They must be destroyed.”

“Are you even listening to yourself? What are you even saying?”

Peter growled, “I will not defy my new Master.”

“What new Master?”

“Darth Sidious.”

Wanda froze. That name was whispered around the Temple on occasion, usually as a ghost story to younglings.

“Palpatine,” she said in realization. “He’s the Sith Lord behind this.”

“Do not sully his name, Wanda. He has promised me more power and reward than the Jedi ever have.” 

“If Skywalker and Kenobi were here-”

“Well they’re not. They’re on Utapau. But it does not matter. They and everyone else will pay for their treason.”

“The only one I see committing treason is you!”

Wanda ignited her lightsaber as did Peter. But no one made a move. Instead they stared at one another.

“Wanda, we don’t have to fight. You can prove your loyalty by helping me punish the Jedi traitors.”

She continued to glare at him.

“Wanda, please. I need you with me. I can’t do this alone.”

Peter deactivated his lightsaber and extended a hand out to Wanda. Her eyes looked at his palm, and her face trembled.

“Think of what the Jedi did, how their rules made us keep our love secret.”

Wanda stared into Peter’s eyes. They were frantic and desperate. 

“I’m sorry, Peter. I can’t.” 

The lightsaber turned as its owner rammed it through her stomach.

“No… no!”

Wanda dropped her lightsaber and sank to the ground. Peter ran to hold her as Wanda slowly reached out a hand to touch his face.

“Peter… I...”

She struggled to breathe and lean in toward him. He understood and moved his face to hers for a kiss. When Peter pulled away, the light in Wanda’s eyes was gone.

For a few minutes he sat there holding her until his comlink beeped.

“Lord Vader, we’ve secured the southeast tower.”

The Sith Lord gave Wanda’s body a final hug and set it down gently. 

“I’m on my way.”

He left the chamber and never looked back.


End file.
